criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Katherine Woolf
|age = 35 |nationality = American |residence = Concordia, U.S. |profession = Journalist |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #12: Behind the Mask (s4) }} Katherine Woolf was a suspect in the murder investigations of media tycoon George Buchanan in Behind the Mask (Case #12 of Mysteries of the Past), architect Norah Barnlow in Breaking the Glass Ceiling (Case #13 of Mysteries of the Past) and professor Ernest Picklebrain in Monkey Business (Case #16 of Mysteries of the Past). She also appeared as a quasi-suspect in Checkmate (Case #14 of Mysteries of the Past). Profile Katherine is a 35-year-old journalist. She has curly black hair. She dons a white collared shirt, a buttoned violet vest and a yellow silk ribbon with a green brooch in the center under a brown jacket. Additionally, she wears gold earrings with green jewels, red lipstick, and nail polish. It is known that Katherine plays billiards. In her second appearance, she dons a white buttoned blouse with a dark blue ribbon colored gold at the tip; the blouse is under a light brown jacket with dark blue lapels and cuffs with a matching light brown felt hat. She is seen holding a red Wixon CC pencil and an olive notepad. It is known that she is left-handed. In her third appearance, she lacks the pad and pencil. Events of Criminal Case Behind the Mask Katherine became a suspect after the player and Isaac identified her from a picture of her and the victim. She did not seemed upset at hearing George's death, as she felt the victim hardly believed women are capable of nothing but being pretty. But that aside, the two were close as George liked her being around him, and she took advantage of his weakness. It did not concern her, as she felt if she had to get close with chauvinistic men to further her career, then so be it. Later, they got reports that Katherine snuck onto the airship. She was found in Evie's library, and Evie was made that Katherine was snooping through her books. After Evie left, Katherine explained she snuck onto the airship to find some information regarding the progression of George's murder investigation. However, Isaac had enough and told her to leave before she was arrested for trespassing, and she acquiesced. Katherine was spoken to again about a notebook detailing the murders that have occurred at Alastor's parties; alongside an ominous message saying "No one will believe the luck I've been having with these murders and the things I've been getting away with..." She explained that they have been good for her from a journalistic standpoint, hoping they would help her make her mark as a journalist. As for how she got a hold of this information, she would say much besides she managed to get people off-guard enough to talk. Katherine was found innocent after it was revealed that Wentworth was responsible for George's murder. However, she was spoken to as a part of Charlie's and Dick's experiment, where her DNA was supposedly found on a hat. She confirmed the hat belonged to her, and Charlie was proud the machine worked. Katherine was curious what Charlie meant, so he explained the DNA analysis machine he and Dick made for the World Exhibition. This caught her attention, as she wanted to have an interview with Charlie, and said she would keep an eye out for their invention at the exhibition. Breaking the Glass Ceiling Katherine once again became a suspect after Maddie and the player had found a newspaper article about Norah Barnlow written by her. When asked about how well Katherine knew the victim, she replied that she knew her well enough to write an article, despite how tedious it was to write. When informed that Norah has been murdered, she expressed how unfortunate it was, but quickly asked for any leads on the killer or any other information. Katherine was spoken to again regarding a bracelet which had "Norah, together, you and I could shine as brightly as gold" on the box, which (per Evie) Katherine had bought for Norah. She thought that she and Norah were of the same persuasion. It turned out that Norah was appalled by her advances and turned her down, which she was embarrassed by. Despite this, she said that she wasn't ashamed of who she was and there were other fish in the sea. Maddie agreed that societal pressures could be hard to bear but hoped that Katherine wouldn't kill Norah to keep her attraction a secret. Katherine was found innocent after Henrietta Vanderbilt was incarcerated for Norah's murder. Checkmate Katherine made another appearance when she asked for help from the player regarding an interesting concern. When spoken to, she asked if the player was any good at finding things as she overheard that the organizers had misplaced a film reel featuring the World Exhibition's inventors. She believed that if she got to it first, she would have a leg up from the other journalists. The two found the film reel in a locked trunk at the film set. In giving the film reel to Katherine, Charles asked about the inventions featured in the reel. She replied that their guesses were as good as her's as the inventors kept everything under wraps. She then invited them for lunch and an exclusive interview. Monkey Business Trivia *Katherine is one of the suspects to appear in three cases. **She is one of the only characters to appear as a suspect in two consecutive cases in Mysteries of the Past. *Katherine is one of the characters to physically appear in two districts in Mysteries of the Past. *Katherine is one of the LGBT (Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender) characters in the game. Case appearances *Behind the Mask (Case #12 of Mysteries of the Past) *Breaking the Glass Ceiling (Case #13 of Mysteries of the Past) *Checkmate (Case #14 of Mysteries of the Past) *Out of Steam (Case #15 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Monkey Business (Case #16 of Mysteries of the Past) Gallery KWoolfMOTP.png|Katherine, as she appeared in Behind the Mask (Case #12 of Mysteries of the Past). KWoolfApp2MOTP.png|Katherine, as she appeared in Breaking the Glass Ceiling (Case #13 of Mysteries of the Past). KWoolfApp3MOTP.png|Katherine, as she appeared in Checkmate (Case #14 of Mysteries of the Past). KWoolfApp4MOTP.png|Katherine, as she appeared in Monkey Business (Case #16 of Mysteries of the Past). Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-Suspects